


Skydiving off a Hot-Air Balloon

by AccidentalKittyGhost



Category: Leverage
Genre: Feelings, Leverage Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020, Multi, OT3 Fluff, Other, Skydiving, fears, leverage - Freeform, parker conforting hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalKittyGhost/pseuds/AccidentalKittyGhost
Summary: The OT3 embark on an adventure to skydive off a hot air balloon. Hardison is not slightly amused.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Skydiving off a Hot-Air Balloon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



> This is my first time participating on a gift exchange!  
> The biggest challenge was to write about the OT3, giving that I'm not most at home with that subject.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope leiascully likes it ;)

“But I can´t. I can’t do it. Nuh uh…..”- Hardison was panicking. He would always agree with Parker, on the crazy, dangerous, most heart-racing, could-kill-you-for-sure things that she wanted to do, not because she was his girlfriend, but because it made her smile. Her smile was everything to him. It made his world light up, a most heartwarming experience. 

This time was different. Hardison was strong, but not when he hadn’t safe, firm land beneath his feet. 

“You need to go outside more. It will be good for you, man!” 

Eliot was examining the skydiving rigs to see if everything was secure and if they could be ready for anything unexpected. 

Through and through, it wasn’t Eliot’s first-time skydiving. When he would be going on and about, owing favors to some Delta Force majors, he would skydive when needed, in the most horrible situations, and with less resources than those he had with his current team. He wasn’t scared. From an outside point of view, we might say he may be indifferent. But Hardison won’t believe it. After all, he has seen more sides of Eliot than most people. 

He would always try to encourage Hardison to face his fears. He could see Alec’s potential and would always push him beyond his stubbornness. 

Parker wasn’t hearing the blabber. One second, she was in the room, and in another she would go off, highly excited and focused, mainly happy to go with Eliot and Hardison skydiving off a hot air balloon. 

This was Hardison’s present to her. She had suggested it roughly in the middle of a heist, but the idea was quickly dismissed as the heist was progressing. 

But her boyfriend had listened to her and decided to surprise her spontaneously. 

She spent most of her life in air vents and skydiving from a lot of buildings. When you jump, you feel a rush going through your body and feel alive. Parker loved chasing that rush and she was going to share it with the people she loves the most. 

Parker went to grab some last-minute shenanigans while the boys were in the room. 

“So, why’d you promised? You know how she is. Now she won’t shut up about it and she won’t stop until we go with her. Damnit, Hardison!” – Eliot stifles his anger while he finished up the last touches. 

Hardison was feeling worried. Cold sweats, hands shaking. - “What if I run out of oxygen? Oh, what If I fall…Oh, Nana wouldn’t be pleased, I know she won’t. That thing could blow up!” 

“So, why did you agree to do this?” – Eliot asks. Not like he cares, but he secretly cared a bit. 

“I… I wanted to see her smile. I want to make her happy. But I’ve changed my mind, I…” 

Eliot was about to say something when Parker enters the room, all cheerful. 

“Ready to go?” – she cheerfully questions, kissing Hardison on the cheek. 

“Let’s go!” – Eliot manages to blurt out as he took his rig and headed through the door. 

Parker said she was driving, but Eliot got to the driver’s seat first. 

“No way. You’re not driving. Where is Hardison? We’re going to be late.” 

Hardison was trying to formulate a response but Parker pulled him to the car. The drive was silent and Parker couldn’t contain her excitement. She was playing “I spy with my little eye…” 

“Woman, where are you seeing a cow? There aren’t no cows here.” – Hardison brought his laptop and was lowkey researching ways to be the safest possible on what crazy activity was going to be executed later today. He was trying to hide his research with an online game. 

“When I was little, I grew up in a farm that belonged to my grandparents. Did you know that cows have the same number of teeth than a normal adult?” 

“I did not need to know that. Thank you” – Hardison replied dryly. 

As they finally arrive to the destination, Eliot gets out of the car and salutes the man that was receiving them. They got ready, and there was a big balloon being prepared. 

The basket was clad in woven wicker and had a reinforced steel frame. The instructor was saying that when you drop, you will feel a weightless drop, which is called “dead-air” exit. 

“How did you get someone to do this? It isn’t very common...” – Hardison whispers to Eliot’s ear, as Parker was already inside the basket, waiting for the balloon to go up. 

“I have some friends that lend me some favors.” – Eliot was saying this as he was studying Alec’s body language. Something was not quite right. 

“You okay?” – A tone of concern and protectiveness washed over Eliot. He wanted to be sure that Hardison felt safe and that he faced his fears. 

“Uh, no… I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” – Hardison expressed his mind, as he looked over at Parker. She noticed it too and got off the basket. 

“Babe, close your eyes. Breathe in slowly and close your eyes.” – Parker took Alec’s hand and started pulling him to the basket. 

“Slow steps, breathe in, breathe out.” – Parker managed to get Hardison inside the basket as they prepare to takeoff. 

“Alec, open your eyes” – softly said Parker. 

The view was amazing. The three of them felt lightweight and were waiting to a certain altitude so they could perform the jump. The sky was full of pretty colors. Parker was breathing in the experience of all of it, in anticipation for the jump. 

Hardison and Eliot were enjoying the view. Through the corner of Eliot’s eye, Parker was already with a foot on the outside of the basket. She was going to jump when suddenly, Eliot grabbed her with one arm, and pulled her back. 

“Parker, what the hell are you doing!” – Eliot scowls while grabbing her with one arm and pulling her inside. – “It’s not time yet..” 

Hardison was looking at Parker and muffling a laugh because she can really act as a small child sometimes. It could be quite cute, but very dangerous. 

A few minutes had passed and the hot air balloon had risen to a certain altitude. It was now time to jump, and Hardison started to feel a little uneasy. 

“It’s going to be okay, there is nothing to be afraid of.” – Parker reassured him. – “Here, let us help you.” 

Eliot and Parker took each of Hardison’s arms and were ready to jump. Hardison swallowed dry his fears and was also ready to jump. After all, he trusted them, Eliot, Parker, they were his newfound family, full of love and support, more than he could ever ask for. He would get through this. 

They count to three and jump still holding hands. 

Hardison was feeling relieved. Parker was having the time of her life, but always looking out to see if Hardison was comfortable, if he needed anything. 

Eliot let go of Hardison’s arm. Parker was helping Hardison. 

“Now you open when I say so. Understand?” – she yelled. – “I’m going to let you go now.” 

Eliot had already opened his. Parker signaled Hardison and they both open at the same time. 

The landing spot was desert and tranquil. They all both landed safely. Eliot looked at Hardison and nodded. The other acknowledged it. Parker hugged then both. 

“Thank you so much for this. You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for! – breathed Parker. 

“I…I don’t ever want to do this again! I almost wet my pants…!” – Hardison said, still lightheaded. 

“Told ya you need to get out more. It wasn’t that bad.” – Eliot smacks Alec’s shoulder. 

“Tell us, it was not that bad! You did so great!” – Parker said excitedly. All she wanted has for Hardison to be comfortable. 

In the end, Hardison conquered his fear with help from Eliot and Parker. Although he won’t admit it, he enjoyed this experience very much.


End file.
